Reuniting Once Again
by SolariaLunar21
Summary: "Now here he is standing at baggage claim and bouncing on the balls of his feet with a single sunflower he impulsively purchased on his way there in his hands and scanning the crowd for a glimpse of his boyfriend." *Slightly AU after 3x02*


******Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters depicted within this story they are owned by Ryan Murphy & co. and Fox.

**A/N: **This is the last of my three transplants from my livejournal (bbgood4jb). I wrote it shortly after the spoiler that Blaine is a junior came out so it's basically a post 3x02 AU. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It's still weird for him sometimes to think about the fact that while Blaine is actually a month older than him he's still a senior in high school while Kurt is conquering the world of college in New York City. He blames the three jocks that beat the shit out of his boyfriend for having to be separated from him when they should be doing this whole New York college thing together right now. Because of that incident though his sweet amazing boyfriend missed too much school that by the time he transferred to Dalton they needed to hold him back a year. It's near the end of October now and he hasn't been able to touch his boyfriend since the second week of August when he and Rachel moved into their apartment.

So to say he's looking forward to the fact that Blaine has a long weekend and saved up all of his money from working at Six Flags this summer to fly out to see him is an understatement. He can't wait to be able to finally be able to kiss, and do many more things, with his boyfriend again because phone and Skype sex sessions can only give him so much pleasure. He's well aware of the fact that for the last two weeks counting down to Blaine's impending arrival he's been a bit obnoxious but he likes to think that it's a bit of payback to Rachel for all the times she's made him want to shove a sock in her mouth. Now here he is standing at baggage claim and bouncing on the balls of his feet with a single sunflower he impulsively purchased on his way there in his hands and scanning the crowd for a glimpse of his boyfriend. Just as he's about to call Blaine to make sure that he's ok and that he hasn't been mauled over by rabid Ohio business men and small children he sees the tell-tale curls of his boyfriend.

"Blaine!" he yells in an effort to catch his attention and sure enough it does the trick because Blaine turns his head and spots him a moment later a grin threatening to split his face in two as he rushes over to Kurt. Kurt could care less about who's around him at the moment so he pulls Blaine into a heart stopping kiss that sets his whole body on fire and makes him feel like he's finally coming home again.

"God I've missed you." Blaine murmurs against Kurt's lips when they pull apart just a bit to get some air in their lungs before once again attaching themselves together.

"I can't believe you're here." Kurt finally says once they actually detach their lips and instead join hands as they wander over to the carousel that's just started spitting out luggage for Blaine's flight.

"Me neither I must say though that was a very nice greeting." He says with a smile while twirling the sunflower in his free hand.

"Well I like to think that our re-unification will be going down as the second most historic one since Germany so I thought it was only fitting I try and knock you off your feet with my wonderful kissing skills." Kurt smirks and Blaine chuckles at his pop-culture reference before noticing his bag which Kurt grabs for him and they set out to get a taxi that will take them to Kurt's apartment.

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble, you must know by now that all of your kisses knock me off my feet." Blaine says in that tone of voice that always makes Kurt's knees weak even when what he's saying is so cheesy it makes Kurt want to roll his eyes and mock him mercilessly.

"I see that you haven't lost any of your cheesy charm Blaine Warbler." Kurt says with a smirk.

"Cheesy charm? You adore my cheesiness and don't even think of lying I know that you do." Blaine shoots back and it's a testament to how well he knows Kurt that he doesn't even roll his eyes in exasperation at Kurt's use of Warbler instead of Blaine's actual last name, because he knows that when Kurt says Blaine Warbler it's one of the ways he says he loves him.

"I'll just continue to let you think that."

"You do wonders for my ego." Blaine teases kissing him on the cheek and Kurt can't help the flutter in his chest at that action. He's still feeling a little off kilter when they finally get back to the apartment which is very much purposely sans Rachel because he still can't believe that Blaine is here. They don't make it to the bedroom before there caught up in frantic kissing again and Kurt ends up getting fucked in the entranceway before they finally make their way to the bedroom where they make love properly.

"This feels a little surreal doesn't it?" Kurt asks when they've woken up a few hours later and are eating a dinner of Chinese take-out in bed.

"Yeah it does, I keep expecting that I'm going to wake up and find out that I'm actually at home and dreaming that I'm with you." Blaine says holding a chop stick speared piece of honey chicken out to Kurt to eat. It's a testament to their relationship that Kurt is even eating this type of food but it's become a ritual with them in some weird bizarre way to eat Chinese food after they've had very much satisfying sex. It goes back to when they made love for the first time on the anniversary of the day they met and Kurt had burnt their dinner by mistake and Blaine convinced him to just get Chinese food instead.

"It's bittersweet though isn't it?"

"Hey no getting sad on me I just got here Kurt and I want to make the most out of this weekend as we can because I'm in New York City with the man that I love." Blaine replies reaching over and tugging on the ring that hangs on a chain around Kurt's neck. At that Kurt smiles because that's what always happens when Blaine says he loves him. It also has to do with the ring that resides on the chain, one that no one but the two of them knows about.

"Don't you mean fiancé?" Kurt whispers with a smile because he's still not use to using the word in conjunction with Blaine. They haven't told a single soul that they're engaged and won't for a while because they both know what people will say about it.

"You have no clue how much I love hearing you say that." Blaine replies looking at Kurt the same way he did when he told Kurt he moved him before kissing him over a bedazzled canary casket, the same way that he always looks at Kurt.

"Well I love saying it." Kurt says and once again gets lost in the thoughts of Blaine proposing to him in this very bed on the eve of him having to go back to Ohio after helping Kurt and Rachel move in.

They'd been kissing softly just whispering back in forth when Blaine blurted the question out in a murmured fervor stunning Kurt speechless before he said yes. Since then they'd had many a talk on when they'd inform their friends and family of the engagement and deciding that they should wait for at least Kurt to graduate from college before actually entering into marriage. Finally they both came to the conclusion that they'd wait until the school year was over and Blaine had officially graduated from McKinley to share the news because they both knew if they could survive this long distance year they'd survive the rest. But for now they were able to revel in there engaged cocoon and feel at home once more for they were reunited again.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes if you're wondering that was a Queer As Folk reference if you caught it! I hope you all liked it leave any comments that you have!


End file.
